The purpose of this research is to obtain contractor support to conduct a followup survey five years after the Baseline Survey (described above). This followup study will measure five year trends in fruit and vegetable intakes, and in awareness, knowledge, and attitudes about diet and nutrition. The data to be collected will he used as a key measure to assess the effectiveness of the 5 A Day for Better Health Program in the first five years of its existence. The contractor will conduct two concurrent followup surveys. The first, the long survey, will be nearly identical to the survey conducted in 1991 to allow for direct comparisons of responses and response rates between 1991 and 1996. The second, the short survey, will be conducted concurrently with the first, and will use methods, sampling, and techniques as similar as possible to the long survey. The difference will be the survey instruments administered. The instrument for the short survey will be an improved and streamlined version of the one used in the long survey. The short survey is being conducted in an effort to improve response rates and to study methodological differences between the short and long instruments for purposes of future study design and followup of trends in fruit and vegetable intakes. For each of the two surveys (the long and short surveys); there will be a sample size of 2,000 adults (1,200 adults in a random digit dial sample and 800 adults in an African-American and Hispanic oversample). Because of concern for response rates and possible biases associated with low response rates expected from the long survey, a survey of nonrespondents from that survey only will also he conducted. This survey will use methods as similar as possible to those used in the non-repondent survey to the 1991 Baseline Survey.